Until The End
by zerosmelody5
Summary: ON HOLD!This is the summery of the first chapter: One night at the local museum, a fire starts and every one escapes but Marik. Malik is off in a park somewhere and sees the smoke, and rushes to the rescue. It is more that a one-shot, though it would make a perfect one-shot, but I want it to be a chapter sorry, Not exactly sure which Genre it will be so I'll just put it in Drama!
1. The accident

**I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I was on a variation of a road trip, to one of my neighboring towns, which will soon become my town because, come fall, I will be going to a school in that City. So anyway, I was on this road trip, and yesterday I was looking at Evanescence songs, and I came across 'Solitude', which I think is freaking depressing by the way, and so anyway, I uploaded it to my MP3 player and when we were on our trip, we were driving to my knew high school and that song came on, and I was thinking about how much I freaking love Bronze shipping, and so I got the idea for this story, you will probably understand how I got the idea later, maybe, but I might change it. Just saying.**

**In my story, Malik is the Yami, and Marik is the Hikari. I had to. For some reason, right now, Malik sounds more evil. Plus I'm reading a story, Blood Is Thicker by Black-Neko-Chan, which is an amazing story by the way Black-Neko-Chan, though I am disappointed, I thought for sure that there would at least be a little bronze shipping, oh well, and Malik is the Yami in that too! Then again, Malik sounds totally cute! As in a five year old, like in When Silence Is Broken by ladygodess, which is one of the best murder mysteries I've ever read, ladygodess if you're reading this (which is probably unlikely, but what ever), Just know that I patiently (meaning begging on my hands and knees, with tears in my eyes) await the end of that story, and I really hope you didn't discontinue it, cause I want to know what happens! Any way, in 'When Silence Is Broken', Malik is five years old, and he's probably the cutest thing I've ever read about!**

**Disclaimer: Story Idea is mine! But sadly not Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Darkness was everywhere. The only light was coming from the stars above Malik's head. The park was deserted, and that was the way Malik liked it. He hated people, the annoyed him to no end. Especially that stupid Yuugi Moto and his group at school, they always acted WAY too friendly, and they even had the nerve to say they were his friends.

Malik didn't have friends, and personally he didn't want friends. The only thing that he had that came close to a _friend_ outside of his twin was his partner-in-crime, Bakura. The thing that bugged him about Bakura was that his twin brother, Ryou, was in that stupid Yuugi moto's group.

Everyone but that stupid group knew not to mess with Malik, including teachers and other adults. Their school, Domino Institution, was his school. The only people who were allowed to mess with Malik without getting sent to the hospital were Bakura and Malik's twin brother, Marik.

Marik was probably the only person Malik could stand every minute of every day without getting a shotgun and blowing off his head. Bakura did piss Malik off a lot, so much in fact that Malik actually had tried to kill him, and he would be dead, if it weren't for the fact that Marik had been there at the time. Malik could tell Marik and Bakura didn't get along, that they were only pretending to around Malik. That's why he always had their backs in a fight, unless it was against each other, then he always either enjoyed watching Bakura get his British butt kicked by his surprisingly strong, wimpy looking twin, or he sent them both to the hospital, and it was for that reason that Malik wasn't allowed over at Bakura's house or his dad would freak, so Bakura usually stayed the night at Malik's house, away from his crappy excuse for a father.

Tonight, Bakura had to be at his house, for some reason that Malik will never understand, and Isis, Malik and Marik's older sister, was taking Rishid, their older half-brother who was their legal guardian, and Marik to some museum function thingy that, as usual, Malik wasn't allowed to go to. Since Malik was all alone tonight, he decided that the park would be the best place to be, instead of sitting at home, since there was still a chance of someone being out on a Friday night that got drunk and made a perfect target for a fight. So far Malik hadn't found anyone, which disappointed him greatly.

The sun had set over three hours ago, but since there was no sister home to nag him about it, he didn't care. The later he stayed out the better. It sure was nice and cool out, especially for what was supposed to be the hottest summer in the history of summers here in Battle City. If they thought this was hot, then they should take a 13-year long trip to Egypt and see how they feel. But of course, they'd probably die from heat exhaustion, since they weren't born and raised in the desert, like Malik and Marik were.

Egypt was such a hard time for the Ishtar's. What happened to them in 13 years probably wouldn't happen to any of these Domino geeks and freaks in their entire lifetime. They will probably never see anything even close to what Malik and Marik have experienced. No, not very many people do.

That's when a thought struck him, _Marik hasn't even mentioned Egypt since we moved here, was what happened that bad?_

Malik looked up at the sky, that was a golden foggy color(1) penetrating the darkness that is supposed to be a clear sky, but how can you see the stars with all these big city lights? The only place that Malik had ever seen that golden foggy color was in Cairo. It wasn't as bright there as it was here but it was a well-lit city.

Malik didn't like the stars much, it reminded him too much of Egypt and what happened. Malik could still remember the sounds of Marik's muffled screams and cries. That was one reason the two twins were so close, because they were all they had in Egypt and felt like the other would protect them. Not that Malik needed any protection from his baby brother, but his brother certainly needed him, especially since the kids at school were jealous that he had good looks and they didn't.

Malik turned his attention to a squirrel that was running through the tree nearby the bench he was sitting on.

A siren wailed in the sparkling city, it was just barely audible from 5 miles away. When the city would get to feeling like it was way to cramped and overgrown, Malik would walk the 5 miles to this specific park. He didn't know why but he loved this park. It was probably because of his brother's love for wildlife. The entire Ishtar family is vegetarians. Marik, Isis, and Rishid truly believed it was wrong to eat anything dead, where as Malik; he just became vegetarian to please Marik, which worked immensely. Once Marik found out Malik had become vegetarian, he looked like he would of kissed Malik... not that Malik wanted him to kiss him or anything, he was just happy that it made the only person he could actually stand without making any exceptions for him happy.

No Malik would never even think about kissing his brother, okay maybe a little. But it was Marik's fault for making him think thoughts like that, if it weren't for Marik's actions and the way he dresses, and then Malik wouldn't think about him like that.

Malik had to admit that his brother was hot, almost irresistible. Not that he would actually do anything to his brother but he was twisted anyway so these kind of thought's were okay for him to think.

Malik heard a couple police cars and a fire engine's sirens ring through the city. He looked up at the stars again and noticed that in some parts of the sky he could only see black, no stars or that golden foggy color, just pitch black. It looked as if the blackness was spreading across the sky like cloud would. Anyone who was a pyromaniac like he was would know that that was fire smoke.

He stood up to try to see if he could see where the smoke was coming from but couldn't quite see over the trees that separated the park from Battle City. Standing on the bench proved helpful, and he could see that the smoke was coming from someplace close to the museum that Isis, Rishid, and Marik were.

As soon as he saw that he froze, thinking that it might be coming from the museum itself. He hopped down from the bench and began to run in that direction. As he ran he noticed that it was coming from the museum and that the smoke wasn't stopping, or even slowing down. A few more sirens could be heard.

When Malik got to the museum, the fire was still in full blaze, and the fireman were watering it down and checking for any more people who might still be occupying the burning building. Malik looked around frantically for Marik. Most of the people here looked very shaken up by the traumatic experience, some of them were just passers by who looked very worried. The policemen were keeping everyone back far enough away from the fire so they wouldn't get burned.

Malik continued to look for his twin, a bad feeling had developed in the pit of his stomach, and he was still breathing heavily from running 5 miles so fast. If only the school saw that, then he would be able to get some time off GYM class. He heard a woman who sounded a lot like Isis scream at one of the police officers. He turned to look in her direction and sure enough, he saw his sister looking very worried and terrified. Rishid stood beside her with his arms folded, the same expression of worry and terror on his face.

Malik ran up to them, Isis was still trying to convince the police officer about something, when she saw him.

"Malik!" She yelled over all the commotion and the sounds of the fire crackling. "I can't find Marik anywhere, I think he's still in there!" Malik didn't wait to hear anymore, he ran directly past the police officers that tried to stop him but he just brushed past them. Running into the museum, Malik looked around, trying to see if he could see Marik through all the flames and smoke.

Malik started to cough into the sleeve of his black shirt, which really didn't help with the heat. Ripping off one of the sleeves he pressed it against his nose and mouth so he could breath better, then ran forward, looking for any signs of movement. There weren't any.

"Marik!" He called out with the hope that he'd get an answer, but didn't. He entered the Egyptian exhibit that was one of the main reasons Isis was working at this museum. "Marik!" He tried again but again received no answer. Looking around he spotted a hint of purple through the flames. He jumped over the flames and saw his twin, lying there unconscious on the floor of the burning museum.

"Marik!" he yelled running to his side and shaking him to try and wake him, but got no luck. Looking at the doorway, which was almost fully covered by flames, Malik lifted his brother over his shoulder and started to walk toward the door. A beam fell in front of them and Malik had to back up to avoid it. Walking around it, he ran to the door and looked for the exit.

Everywhere was burning, and the roof was caving in. Malik knew he had to get out of there as fast as he could. A creaking sound could be heard from directly above them.

...

Isis watched as her second youngest brother ran past the police officers and into the burning museum. She yelled for him to come back but her voice was raspy from all the smoke she inhaled. She turned to Rishid and hugged him tightly. He hugged his sister back

"Great, now we'll lose both our brothers. Oh Rishid what'll we do? What if Malik doesn't make it back with Marik, or what if he doesn't even make it back out al- alive" She shuddered at the thought of losing her only blood related brothers, since Rishid was only their half brother.

"Come on, Isis, if Malik can pass 10th grade, he can save Marik from dying in a fire." Rishid assured his sister. Isis giggled a little through her sobs. It was true that Malik had barely passed the 10th grade with a lot of help from Marik, when Marik passed with flying colors. Malik had to promise to do his best and not ditch, or slack, or anything like that in order to not be home schooled by Isis again, though Isis didn't believe him one bit, but she admired how much Malik wanted to spend time with Marik, so she let him continue at Domino Institution.

"You're right, I should believe in Malik. He'll make it. Oh Rishid I'm so worried!" She continued to cry into Rishid's shirt. Rishid sighed. He knew Isis wouldn't be able to believe that Malik could make it out until she saw him personally, but it was good that he tried. A police officer came over to the two siblings.

"Miss, I'm sorry but we've searched the entire building, and no one is in there." Isis began to sob even harder. "I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you except that it's possible that..." He trailed off, seeing how much Isis was crying made him look away. When he did his face lit up. "Are they who you're looking for?" He pointed to the side of the burning museum.

Isis gasped and ran over to her two brothers. Marik was unconscious and being carried by Malik, who was coughing like mad. Isis ran up to him and almost knocked him over as she hugged him. By then, the police officer had gotten a stretcher to carry Marik on, and loaded him into the ambulance with a oxygen mask on his face. Malik was given an oxygen mask too.

After he got some clean air back into his lungs, Malik asked if he could accompany Marik to the hospital. Isis agreed giving him on last hug, and went over to where she had parked the Ishtar's family car. Malik hoped into the ambulance and they were on their way to the hospital.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of my new story! I hope you liked it! Please review! I would love to know what you think.**

**I did get a little bronze shipping ideas in there. Bakura will be in the next chapter, along with a conscious Marik. I REALLY hope you like it! :P**

**And I'm working (very slowly, sadly, but I'm very busy, I've got a lot of school work to do) on the other stories, I'm half done with a couple chapters of some of my stories and I'll hurry as fast as I can with them. Sorry for the delay! Please forgive me!**


	2. Malik's a hero! Creepy

**Hey, second chapter is up Yay! How long has it been? 1? 2 hours? I really need to get a life. So I just wanted to say a couple things. First, I have been in a fire but I don't remember the actual fire, which was a very small fire, I just remember sitting out in the police car waiting for the fire to be put out with no shoes on. And then some story about how my brother could have been killed or something like that. Second, I've never been to the hospital, I've been to a clinic where I had my arm x-rayed, and I had to wear a cast for a week in fifth grade so I don't really know what it's like in a hospital, I'm just going off of the many, many stories I've read. So please don't judge me. Please. Third, I haven't had a good nights sleep in about a week so I'm kinda tired but I still decided to write so yay! Any way, on with the chapter.**

Isis and Rishid got to the hospital, and found Malik pacing in the waiting room. Isis rushed over to him.

"How is he? Did the doctor say anything?" She asked, Malik shook his head. Isis sat down in one of the chairs and began crying again. Rishid sat next to her and tried to comfort her but couldn't. Malik looked around and then started to walk down the empty hallway. He didn't know why but he kept looking into the hospital rooms as if he was going to see Marik sitting in one of the beds watching TV. They didn't have a TV, not because of a money issue, all of them had jobs, and they were actually quite rich, but Isis wouldn't allow a TV in the house.

Malik found a room that was empty and went inside. The window was open and a slight breeze blew through the room. He looked out the window at the sky that was still pitch black from all the smoke. The hospital was on the other side of the very large city, so none of the smoke came over to the hospital, though it smelled like burnt wood and rubber, from all the treasured artifacts that might be perminantly distroyed.

Malik's hand and leg were throbbing from the burns he got. When the nurses took Marik to the ER a nurse who had heard what happened came over and told him he was very brave, then asked him if he had any injuries. He lied, of course, cause he didn't need some nurse taking care of him when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Plus, he was too worried about Marik to think, or even feel his own injuries.

Malik flicked on the TV in the room to the news channel and laid down on the bed, and watched.

"-_Were having a launch party when the museum caught fire" _The male reporter was saying. Malik recognized him to be Yuugi's older brother, Yami, who graduated Domino Institution a couple years ago. Malik and Yami had only known each other for one year before Yami graduated. Malik smirked as he rubbed his cheek bone in memory, Yami had a killer right hook. "_Everyone escaped the fire safely, but there were a couple people injured during the fire. We have our new local hero..." _Malik smirked as he saw Yami shudder visably,_ "Malik Ishtar," _Malik blinked,_ "to thank for there not being one death in this whole tragedy. 11th grader, Marik Ishtar was one of the attendies of the party before the fire and got caught in the fire, and wasn't able to get out. If it weren't for Malik running in and rescuing him, he would have died in the fire. The rest of the people escaped without even a scratch. We would also like to thank our local firemen for all their hard work..." _Malik tuned out of the rest of what Yami had to say. People thought he was a local celebrity? He just did it to save his brother. He would have never saved some random innocent victim to the fire. In fact, if it were just some random victim and not Marik, he and Marik would probably be laughing at them for getting caught up in the fire.

Malik stood up and turned the T.V. off and walked into the hallway where he bumped into Isis.

"There you are! The doctor said he's okay, and that he should be waking up soon, you can go in and see him if you want." Isis said, Malik smiled at her.

"Yeah, I wanna see him, then, if you don't mind, I'll kick his butt back into unconsciousness for making me go in after him" Malik said, making Isis giggle a little. "Do you know what they're calling me? I heard Yami, the news reporter, say that I was a local hero. That's gonna ruin my reputation, then people are gonna forget who runs that school, and people will start talking to me" Malik complain, Isis fake gasped.

"Oh and that's so bad" She joked.

"Not funny, you forget how I just barely passed the tenth grade? I had to bully a teacher into giving me good grades." Malik stated, and Isis scowled. Just then the doctor appeared behind Isis.

"He's awake now, if you want to see him" he said. Malik nodded, and smirked as he walked into the room the doctor told him Marik was in. Isis and Rishid followed. Marik had several parts of his body bandaged up from the burns he acquired and an ice pack was attached to his head. Marik gave Malik a look that told him not to start anything in front of Isis.

"Told you not to go" Malik said folding his arms and looking away from Marik with a pout on his face. Marik ignored his brother and turned to his other two siblings.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Isis asked giving Marik a small hug so it wouldn't hurt his bandaged up hand.

"I'm fine" Malik humphed "My head hurts a little and the only burn that hurts is my right leg." Marik reasured Isis that he was okay. She kept fussing over him for about 10 more minutes before Rishid intervened by telling Isis that he was tired and should get some rest.

Malik said that he'd walk home, he just needed to talk to Marik for a second. Isis eyed him for a second and then turned to Marik, telling him to sleep tight and she would be back in the morning, then turned and walked out the door. Rishid too, said goodbye and that he'd see him in the morning, and followed Isis out the door, leaving Malik and Marik alone. Almost instantly, Malik's pout turned into a smirk.

"So what's it like being in the hospital" Malik bragged.

"Shut up!" Marik replied.

...

Malik opened the front door and tiptoed across the living room to the stairs. The top stair creaked under his wait, he quickly got off it, and hoped no one heard. He walked down the hall to his room and was about to enter but was stopped when Isis' voice broke the silence.

"And where have you been, Mister?" She asked. Malik froze, then took his hand off the door handle and bowed his head to cover his eyes.

"Crap" he muttered under his breath and turned around to face his sister. She was standing in her bedroom doorway, wearing her purple night gown. Her arms were folded and she had a look that told him he was in deep trouble.

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning. Please explain what on earth, takes you 6 hours to get home." She asked.

"Um... I was saving kittens from a tree?" Malik tried to look as innocent as he could, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, uh-huh, we'll talk about this in the morning, oh wait, it's morning now" She joked.

"Ha, I'm going to bed, and I know I'm grounded for... what? 2 weeks?" Isis seemed to consider this, then shook her head.

"No, you're not grounded" She said, Malik starred at her in disbelief, she never let them get away with no punishment. Even Rishid got punished sometimes, and he's older than Isis. "You're not grounded, but you have, let's see, dishes, laundry, summer homework, vaccuuming, and cleaning the bathroom to do." Isis counted every chore off on her fingers. "Yep, and you have to do all those for the rest of summer" Malik eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor.

"Oh come on sis, you can't give a local hero a break" He begged. Isis shook her head, and started to go into her room.

"Night Malik" she said before shutting the door and leaving Malik to pout. He turned around and entered his dark room.

**So, that was the second chapter, the reason for Malik being out all night is going to be told in the next chapter, along with Bakura, this time I'm not half lying I'm telling the truth.**

**I'd die if I had to do Malik's punishment! Just saying, sorry if Malik is off character. He'll be mean in a few more chapters. Haha, Malik, you are a hero.**

**Malik: shut up! No I'm not! I just care about my brother.**

**Zero: Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that.**

**Malik: I will thank you**

**Zero: No need to be so nice.**

**Malik: What ever!**

**Zero: Review please, It will help Marik's burns disappear!**


End file.
